A new challenge
by nezushi4918
Summary: Allen finds a new job working as a babysitter(or so he thinks), to watch over someone named Yuu kanda. Well, he just now started and still have no idea how or who this "kid" is. kanda x allen: i suck at summarys, sorry: later yullen. might change the rating later still dont know
1. Chapter 1

i dont own dgm or the amazing characters.

Confusion - chap 1 by Nezushi4918

* * *

Here he was again, looking for a job. it´s not as easy as his friends had told him in the beginning.

They were always telling him how easy they would find a job for him, but by the look of things they were wrong. This was already the six job in one month that he had been fired or had gone to the interview and they would send him away with a look of disgust.

Well you can't judge them, when he had a red pentagon on his forehead way down to his cheek, his hair was white as snow, his eyes were silver, and to top it all of most of his arm was red as blood with a cross in his hand.

it seemed like he was a freak with tattoos, what wasn't true, he had them since he was born, even when he tried to hide it (his arm at least), they would ask him if he could take the gloves to check why was he wearing it at the first place.

Now here he was, ready for another interview or so to speak.

_/ /_

His day was being the worst and it wasn't and it wasn't even 10 am.

First the shower wasn't working properly, so he had to take a bath in cold water, now his hair didn't wanted to stay still and his phone died for some unknown reason.

"Ah, Fuck it", Allen said as he looked at his phone angrier than ever and tossed it at the bed.

Unfortunately, his phone jumped again, thanks to the fluffy bed, and falling on the other side of the bed.

Allen could only witness all this with his mouth and eyes open paralyzed.

 _´Seriously!´_

He stayed like that for a while before getting dressed, getting his keys, his wallet, and shutting the door violently.

He was dressed for his interview in a white shirt, black pants and brown shoes, and white gloves, he knew it wasn't the best combination but he was mad and he wasn't really expecting anything from the interview her friend had find for him.

She only told him that the interview was with a man older than him she knew, named Tiedoll and trusted like an uncle, and where the interview was going to happened.

She said it was in a coffee he knew, the interview would be at eleven thirty so he started walking to the coffee deciding he would wait there with a cup of coffee.

When it was almost eleven thirty he watched a man came in( as many others) with gray hair and with a happy face looking around until he stopped, looking at Allen with a smile and walking towards him, he stopped in front of Allen and extended his hand:

"Tiedoll Froi, i suppose you´re Allen Walker" Tiedoll smiled at the boy.

immediately he stood up and straightened his back accepting the hand and smiling.

"Yes, that's me sir, nice to meet you finally" Allen said waiting for Tiedoll to sit down.

After they shook hands he seated in front of Allen and smiled at him until the boy had seated down too.

"Well, your hair is really white as Lenalee said, it's quite adorable and what beautiful eyes too" Tiedoll told him with a smile getting close to Allen´s face.

Allen wanted to back of, really, he was thinking the guy was just to laid back and happy, how could the man said that but didn't stopped to ask about the pentagon, at least he was more used to people looking at him confused and staring non-stop at his face.

The only thing Allen could think of was "Thanks"

Then Tiedoll returned to sit properly called the waitress and asked a cup of tea.

Allen only stared at the man in front of him.

After the waitress delivered the tea, Tiedoll started.

"Allen, did Lenalee told you something about the job" He asked Allen.

"No, not much sir, just that she knew i would be good at it"

´ _she said more that it would be interesting but that was unnecessary´_

Allen said looking a little confused, squeezing his gloved hands on the coffee half drunk since it was starting to be low temperatures as the winter was coming.

"Call me Tiedoll, please,and well, see the job is pretty simple, you just have to keep watch on my son, just to make sure he doesn't break the house _again_ , or runs away from home" Tiedoll declared serious but his face changed again as he continued to explain...

"He is really cute, and adorable, and well difficult...but i can't stop being worried, and i'm going in a business trip soon and i wanted someone with him just to tell me from time to time how is he doing."

He said still smiling and all Allen could think it is Tiedoll needed a babysitter.

"you know" Tiedoll continued "He is really cute and sometimes guys look at him with that look and girls fangirl over him, i just wanna him to stay safe."

The man said looking at Allen almost with puppy eyes.

Allen looked as the window thinking.. He thought this was suspicious, Lenalee wanted me to babysit...is she serious...ok! she know he likes childs but still.

After some time Allen made up his mind.

"Ok! i'm fine with it, but i can only work part-time!" Allen warned Tiedoll.

"No problem, Lenalee said that to me already"

"Then i'm ok with the job."

"Good, can you write at what times do you got out of school and can start working?"

"Oh, it's easy, i get out everyday at 16:30h, i study at the P uni close by."

"Then can you start looking as 17:30h if possible, my house is near that uni so it should work." He said happy with his tea still intact and cold now, he looked for something in his pocket and gave it to Allen.

in the paper Tiedoll gave him was the address and the name of the son, he supposed.

 _´Yuu Kanda, what a beautiful name , but wait….isnt this the address of the mansion behind the uni…´_

"Sorry to ask, but isn't this the address of the mansion behind the uni?"  
Allen asked taking his eyes from the paper and looking at Tiedoll.

"Yes, there is where i live"

"oh, ok" He said now noticing that the man in front of him was a rich and known man by his paintings, they even talked about this man in some of his classes.

"Can you come by my house tomorrow then? i have more than one son, so i would like you to meet them" Tiedoll said happy.

Allen folded the paper and putted it in his pocket smiling at the man "yes, of course."

"Then see you tomorrow" Tiedoll said putting money in the table standing up and extending his hand with a smile.

Allen didn't hesitate and with a smile shaked his hand.

Allen stayed there as the man walked away.

He looked at the tea still there.

´ _weird´_ he put his eyes on the bill _´too much´_

´ _What in the hell is lenalee putting me in´_

* * *

Please like and review ヾ(❀╹◡╹)ﾉ~ and hope you stay with me, i already have the second chapter almost done too (づ￣ ³￣)づ


	2. Chapter 2 Misanderstanding

i dont own dgm or the amazing characters.

Misunderstanding - chap 2 by Nezushi4918

* * *

The next day, Allen was in front of the mansion and it wasn't even 17:30h.

The mansion was as he had expected, beautiful...but he was still pissed at Lenalee for this.

~Flashback~

After his second class of the day he finally meet Lenalee on the lunch break while he was waiting for his lunch to be done by Jerry.

When his lunch was ready Jonny and Lenalee helped him with the plates seeing he isnt the type of person to get full with the normal amount of food and on the table he finally blew up at Lenalee.

"Lenalee do you serious think i will be ok doing the work of babysiting" Allen said putting the first plate in front of him, and noticing that Lenalee covered her mouth to not laugh, Jonny simply stayed still looking at the both of them.

"oh, come on Allen, is not _that_ bad" Lenalee said trying not to laugh, "its not really babysitting, think of it as you being a butler" She smiled.

Allen was eating already and stopping to talk.

"What! of a kid, how can you call butler, and did you know the father lives in THAT mansion." He said as he pointed behind his back to make his point.

´ _a kid?_ ´ Lenalee thought.

"yes, but he is really sweet and his sons too"

´ _most of them_ ´

still smiling

"did you accepted it?"

"yes, but i didnt say anything about my arm"

"No problem you will see"

"yeah, yeah you always say that"

~End of Flashback~

Now here he was dressed with a white shirt, red lose bow, brown pants and black shoes, he didn't really know what u were supposed to wear as a butler or babysitter so this would have to do.

" _what am i thinking i can win with this job, how much time will it take until im fired_ " !

´ _Whatever_ ´

~Ding Dong~

the mansion was huge even outside withthe green gate much taller than him, and there was a little camera and a button but the rest was all hidden behind the walls. "yes, come in Allen."

Allen looked at the camera as the gates were already opening.

He stayed still looking at the beautiful mansion now in full sight, there was at the right a camp of practice and at the left a small camp of different types of flowers with a dark blue table and a couple green chairs.

when he saw someone waving his hand to him he finally started walking.

As he walked he could see the different colors of flores, in the camp seemed to be just bushes but around the table was so many types!, of flowers, strangely they seemed in harmony.

But the most amazing was in the end flower extended till behind the mansion you could say Allen was surprised by the care of the plants. Everyone could see that someone really loved them.

When Allen was finally next to Tiedoll, he was with a pretty stunned face looking at the man in front of him.

"i know they are beautiful Allen but please come in"

He didn't hesitate, whipping his feets in the carpet, then passing Tiedoll who was holding the door for him.

When he came in the house the only thought was ´ _what that hell is this house_ ´.

The walls in the mansion where only dark brown, with a pattern in two, each one going to each direction and disappearing, a paint was standing where the stairs split in two, and the photo was what looked like a family with the father (Tiedoll) hugging and smiling from ear to ear.

Two sons with brown hair smiling for the photo, and a angry girl with beautiful dark blue long hair shorter than the boys.

At each side the stairs the mansion kept going he could see from the corner of his eyes, but Allen stopped looking at the boy, whom he was pretty sure that was the one in the middle in the portrait, sitting in a couch with a game control, cursing the little screen of the gameboy in front of him.

Allen watched trying to understand what the boy was saying.

"That's Daisya, he passes the time there" Tiedoll spoke behind him, watching the kid too.

"Daisya, can you come here please?" The man said smiling calmly.

"okay, goinnnnng" The kid immediately putted the game control down after pausing the game and coming to Allen.

Allen wasn't the RUDE type, believe or not, but he couldn't avert his eyes from Daisya.

Daisya extended his hand, with a smile that seemed he was going to prank someone.

Allen still shake his hand.

"This is the middle son of the family, this is Allen, he will be thanking care of kanda"

"Oh, boy, then i hope your strong."

"i am" He said. Letting go of Daisya.

"i had karate classes, box classes and until recently i had self-defence classes too.

"Still…." He said smirking.

"Dad, are you home?" Someone tall came from behind the stairs.

"Mari come here for a second!"

Mari examined the white haired boy with a smile

"Let me guess, this is the boy who's gonna try keeping our Kanda on control"

"yep, that's him" He said putting a hand on Allen shoulder.

"hi, name´s Allen, nice to meet you" Allen extended his hands again now, for the one called Mari.

Mari was the other boy on the picture and the opposite of Daisya.

The boy, probably older than him, was probably two meters, bald and with headphones, but he smiled brightly and was wearing an apron.

"Name´s Mari"

"Are you sure you can handle Kanda? Its….Kinda...difficult…"

Mari told Allen, and Allen was going to answer but Daisya told Mari instead.

"Lets see how long he can handle, it might be fun, he says he had self-defence, box classes and karate so…" Daisya was back to his game but still smirked.

Allen stayed quiet looking at them both, something was not right.

There was two guys in the family picture, and a girl, but he was going to babysitter a guy, so if its not any of them two, and the girl was out, who the hell was he taking care of!

Allen seemed confused and Tiedoll could see that, this boy would really be different, he could tell.

"Allen, come with me, Kanda should be getting home soon, so untill then come with me and Marie to the kitchen, do you like tea?"

"well, yeah…"

He followed the two to inside the house, Marie and Tiedoll walking in front of him.

As they got there, Marie took two handles and putted then on, taking from the oven chocolate cookies.

 _´wow, i did not see that coming´_

"Im back, who is that guy!" Someone said from behind Allen."

* * *

honestly i have mixed fellings about this chapter but it i felt like i needed to explain stuff before i get to my ship so xD, i knooow i took long but gess what, uni catched me when i least expected xp please like and review (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧ it helps me knowing what u guys think. also im aware some english seems kinda off but IM NOT ENGLISH and I HAVE NO BETA READ IM SORRY ;^; but im getting better so please forgive this one


End file.
